kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinnosuke Tomari
is . Shinnosuke is a rookie police officer who has a tendency to slack off. Kiriko Shijima was assigned to watch over him and assisting him in his fight against the Roimudes. History to be added Personality to be added Types Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the tire on Drive's suit for a Tire Change. These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other. is Drive's default red sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car. This Type has two finishing attacks. * * - Shadow= Type Speed Shadow The Shift Midnight Shadow Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the shuriken-based . In this mode, Drive has the ability to move as stealthily as a ninja. This Type's finishing attack is the . - Spike= Type Speed Spike The Shift Funky Spike Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the spike-based . In this mode, Drive has the ability to create tornadoes for offensive and defensive purposes. This Type's finishing attack is the . - Flare= Type Speed Flare The Shift Max Flare Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the fire-based . In this mode, Drive has the ability to generate fire. This Type's finishing move is the . - Mixer= Type Speed Mixer The Shift Spin Mixer Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the cement truck-based . In this mode, Drive has the ability to shoot projectiles of quick drying cement to restrain or slow down enemies. - Cab= Type Speed Cab The Shift Dimension Cab Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the taxicab-based . In this mode, Drive has the ability to teleport. - Monster= Type Speed Monster The Shift Massive Monster Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the monster truck-based . In this mode, Drive is armed with a pair of disc claw-like weapons that can be used to "chomp" enemies. - Hunter= Type Speed Hunter The Shift Justice Hunter Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the police car-based . In this mode, Drive is armed with a miniature jail cell that can be used to capture Roimude. - Vegas= Type Speed Vegas The Shift Dream Vegas Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into the limousine-based . In this mode, Drive is armed with a pair of coin-based shields. }} - Wild= Type Wild is Drive's black-alternative form. Accessed through the Shift Wild Car. - Technique= Type Technique is Drive's green-alternative form. Accessed through the Shift Technique Car. - Fruit= Type Fruit is Drive's special orange-alternative form exclusive to the upcoming Movie War film. Accessed through the Shift Fruit Car. }} Equipment Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used Weapons *Handle Sword - Drive's sword-based weapon *Door Gun - Drive's gun-based weapon Vehicles *Tridoron - Drive's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinnosuke Tomari is portrayed by As Kamen Rider Drive, his suit actor is . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Drive, Drive is labeled and . As noted by producer Shinichiro Shirakura in the run-up to the release of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, with the 15 Showa Riders and then 15 Heisei Riders facing off being "the point in which Heisei has finally aligned with Showa and in which both are equal", Drive, as the Rider following Gaim, marks the point where "Heisei Rider history will actually surpass Showa, making it a massive turning point for the whole franchise's history". Notes *Like his predecessor, Drive did not debut in the Summer Movie before his series like the previous four Kamen Riders before Gaim, who instead made his first appearance in the Kamen Rider Wizard two-part epilogue special. However, he is the first since Decade to debut in his series. *As confirmed in an interview, Drive is the first lead Kamen Rider not to use a motorcycle. **Actually, Kamen Rider Shin is the first lead rider to not have any sort of Rider Machine, which can be seen in the Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai credits, though Shin does use normal bikes when not in Rider form. **However, Shin did use a motorcycle to destroy The Rock Great Leader with the other main riders in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. *Drive is the first rider to have both main forms and sub-forms, them being the Types and Tire Changes respectively. **A similar predecessor for this would be the Fourze Modules from Kamen Rider Fourze, despite them not being actual forms (with the exception of the States-changing Modules). *Drive's Super Sentai counterpart would be , , and , due to all three teams having a car motif. **Coincidentally, the latter two teams had members who were in law enforcement like Shinnosuke, with being a part of the Space Police traffic division and being a former police officer. *Kamen Rider Drive's suit design resembles Kamen Rider Accel's. **Coincidentally, both Shinnosuke and Ryu work in special divisions in the police force, with Ryu working with Dopant-suspected crime scenes. *With his profession as a police officer, Shinnosuke is the third person transformed into a Kamen Rider after Makoto Hikawa and Ryu Terui. **However, as the main Rider of this series, this makes Shinnosuke the first police officer to do so. *He's the second primary Rider to drive a car-type Rider Machine since Kotaro Minami (while as Kamen Rider BLACK RX). *He is the first primary Rider since Gentaro Kisaragi to call himself a Kamen Rider. References Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Tech Riders Category:Police